Home-Cumming
by MotherSonFanfics
Summary: Peter and May live the typical child and guardian dynamic like any other household. However, when fate has it that Auntie is left in a compromising position, Peter responds the only way a hormonal teen would with a beautiful woman. Set in the MCU Incest, Non-con, Lemon


As Peter entered the home from his room window, all he heard was a thud. Faint and muffled, coming from downstairs. At first Peter barely registered the noise, but after a few seconds he began to wonder what it was. Sure, it was quiet, but his house was pretty sound-proof. Plus. his spider-senses always made him quite aware when something was wrong. For all Peter knew, that could be a pretty serious noise - maybe someone broke something.

By someone, of course, Peter knew it had to be Aunt May. Peter lived alone with just her in the house, well except for the occasional visit from Happy twice a week. May had always been kinda clumsy. She was roughly twice his age and, for as long as he could recall, been teased quite a bit for her clumsiness (as had Peter, in fact). She was sorta an alcoholic, too, which didn't help that at all. Still, she was overall a mature and normal adult woman, and had always managed to do things right when they mattered.

Peter sighed, and pulled himself out of his room, adjusting his brand-new suit as Peter did so. Peter wandered slowly to the door of the living room, took off his mask, and shouted aloud. "Hey Aunt May, you okay?"

There was no reply, but Peter could hear the noise of the shower, so Peter assumed she couldn't hear him. Peter slid down the flight of stairs. The bathroom door was closed, the light was on and the shower was running. She had to be in there. Peter pressed the side of his face to the door, and tried again. "You okay?"

After ten seconds of silence, Peter yelled a third time, as loud as he could. Still no reply. Peter swiveled his head and squinted his eyes through the frosted glass. There was no silhouette in the shower. Peter was just about to call out once more, when Peter saw a silhouette lying face-down on the floor. It was definitely her. Peter yelled her name, but she didn't stir. He didn't know whether to enter - she'd be pretty mad if Peter walked in on her - but decided he had to. Peter slowly opened the door, and walked in.

The mirror was cracked on one side, and she was face-down on the floor, her towel partially draped over her, not moving. There was no blood, but it didn't take a genius to work out that she had slipped over getting out of the shower and smacked her head on the mirror. Peter ran over to her, and shook her gently. "May? May!?" Peter yelled. No reply.

Peter grabbed his mobile out of his pocket and dialed 911. Peter held for two rings, before someone picked up.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My Aunt had slipped over and smashed her head on the mirror." his voice sounded surprisingly calm.

"Where do you live?" Peter gave her the address. "How is she?"

"She's unconscious."

"Is there any blood?"

"None."

"Right, we'll send an ambulance right away. In the mean time-"

"No!" Peter yelled. Peter couldn't afford an ambulance, and had no insurance to cover it. Being an 'intern' at Stark industries doesn't really cover the bills as much as people would like to think. Especially when they actually job is strictly confidential.

"Is she moving? Having any sort of seizure?"

Peter looked her over. "No, nothing," Peter swallowed.

"Have you checked her pulse?"

Peter put his fingers to her neck. It was warm, and Peter felt a steady pulse. "Yes, she has a pulse."

"Peters there any risk of back injury?"

"No, she seems fine."

"Okay then, here's what Peter want you to do. Roll her over onto her side."

Peter got his hands under her shoulder and waist and rolled her over onto her side. As Peter did, the towel fell away. Peter paused. She was completely naked. Her chubbiness gave her a round ass, and tits that must have been at least double-Ds. Peter was captivated, staring at her chest. Peter felt his dick harden and press against his suit.

"Have you done that?" Peter was snapped back into consciousness by the woman on the phone. "Y-Y-Yes, I'm h-here."

"Is she breathing? And has she vomited?" Peter checked her mouth, but there was no vomit there, and her chest was clearly heaving as she breathed.

"She's breathing, and there's no vomit."

"Okay, can you drive? Do you have a car?"

Out of shock, Peter nodded, before realizing she couldn't see him. "Um, well sorta... Yes I can drive."

"It sounds like she doesn't need an ambulance, but you have to keep me on the line and as soon as she's conscious you have to drive her to your nearest hospital. You got that?"

"Yes, that's fine. What do I do in the meantime?"

"Nothing, just stay calm and keep me on the line."

Peter sat back against the cupboards. Peter was in a state of shock, and Peter was genuinely worried, but Peter couldn't stop staring at her chest. Her boobs were like nothing Peter'd ever seen.

Suddenly, her breathing stopped. Her chest no longer heaved. Peter went to check her pulse - it was faint, if there at all.

"She's stopped breathing, and her pulse has slowed right down!" Peter started to panic.

"Okay, calm down. This may be due to the head trauma, her body is going into shut-down. Are you absolutely sure you cannot afford an ambulance?"

"I-I have next to no money, I'm sure. Just a frickin' High Schooler! What do I do?" Somehow, the mentioning of money calmed him down and allowed him to start thinking rationally.

"You're going to have to perform CPR and rescue breathing. Start with five pumps to the chest, using two hands. Next, cup your lips over her mouth and breath down it, to try to restart the breathing. You got that?"

"Yeah, got it." Peter stared at her. Peter slowly put two hands on her chest, very conscious of the feel of the top of her boobs on his palms. Peter pumped, five times, before lowering his lips to hers and breathing into her mouth. Peter withdrew, and began pumping again, but within one pump she spluttered a cough and her breathing resumed. his hands could feel her strengthened heart beat through her chest. With his left hand, Peter picked up the phone.

"All clear."

His right hand remained on her breast. his breathing was shallowed, his heart racing. This was wrong, so wrong! What if she woke up? Except she was out like a light, and would wake up slowly, at which point Peter could pretend it was all just looking after her. Peter lowered his left hand back down onto her chest, although this time Peter went a little lower, cupping her tit. his right hand slipped down to join it.

The feeling of her huge tits in his hands was heavenly. Peter squeezed, slowly at first, savouring it. his hard-on was raging, begging to be set free. Peter began to squeeze them harder, watching the nipples harden. Was she able to get aroused, while unconscious? Well, the mechanism was clearly independent from conscious thought. Peter felt her tits swell to full size, confirming that she was at least a double D bra size. Her rock-hard nipples were large, and a deep shade of pink.

Peter grabbed the towel, bunched it up and used it to smother the phone lying on the floor, with the emergency services still on line. Peter bent over, slowly, and lowered his mouth onto her tits. Very carefully, nervously, Peter began to kiss the nipples. Peter lightly brushed his tongue over the tip, before going back and licking again, harder. Peter opened his mouth further and began slowly sucking on her massive boobs, running his lips and tongue along the side. Peter pushed his face into the cleavage, going as far as Peter could before Peter had smothered himself, using his tongue to lick up the inner sides of her boobs. Peter repeated this, increasing his vigour with each suck. Peter felt her chest heave with unconscious pleasure.

As Peter ran his mouth and tongue over her, his hand went down and gently stroked her clit. Just knowing that his fingers were playing with her clit drove him crazy with arousal. Peter dropped his other hand down and began slowly caressing his bulge through his outfit. Pressing a button on his chest, Peter began stroking his dick as the spider-suit puffed up and fell off his body. Peter grunted quietly into her tits from the pleasure.

Peter couldn't believe this was happening. It was wrong, so wrong, especially with her in such a bad state, but Peter was dizzy with lust and excitement. He knew the way his classmates looked at his Auntie as she picked him up from work. He remembered 's first visit to his place involved him flirting with his Auntie. Happy would come by for Avengers related info; which really was him trying to get to his Aunt. Now, Peter was sucking his Auntie's tits! Just saying it in his head sent a rush of delirium running through his spine. Peter no longer gave any thought as to what would happen if she woke up - Peter was far gone from that level of rational thought.

After a few minutes of sucking, Peter couldn't take it any more. his body ached to fuck her. Peter grabbed her and roughly flipped her over onto her back. Peter climbed on top of her, spreading her legs apart. Peter expected some difficulty, but he forgot just how much superhuman strength he possessed when uninhibited. Peter thrusted downward, ramming his cock into her. The glorious, wet friction between dick and pussy sent electric sparks running through his body, and Peter moaned out loud. Peter held there, his dick embedded deep within her, before starting to slowly rock up and down, easing his dick in and out of her. Peter had never done this before with other girls, and his moans increased ecstatically when Peter felt this unknown, intense pleasure build up deep within him. Soon Peter was ramming himself into her, slapping himself against her wet thighs and pussy. Peter was harder than he had ever been before.

Driven by his fervent arousal, Peter stuck his finger in his mouth, wet it, and reached down to her ass. his finger slid in smoothly; she had been fucked in the ass before! The hot-blooded stimulation that gave overtook him. Peter pulled himself out of her pussy, moaning as Peter left her, before pulling her legs into the air. Peter positioned his cock against her ass and slowly pressed forwards. She was tight, but Peter managed to slide himself into her ass. Peter let out a quiet, shaky moan as pleasure engulfed him. Peter began to rock to and fro, easing his cock in and out of her ass. Peter closed his eyes as ecstasy engulfed him. Peter kept at a slow pace, building up a strong pleasure deep inside of him, feeling his cock explore every corner of her ass. his moans were fragmented and breathless.

As the deep, internal pleasure became more and more acute Peter began to get faster and faster, his dick thrusting into her and slamming his balls against her ass. With each stroke Peter increased his speed, and fucked her harder too. Peter squeezed tightly on her left tit, which was bouncing up and down in time to his thrusts, and moaned out loud. Her ass was clamped tightly around his dick, accessing pleasure spots that Peter didn't even know existed.

Suddenly, she let out a moan.

Peter would like to say that Peter froze in panic; certainly, his brain did, but maybe that's why Peter continued to thrust into her as she slowly gained consciousness. Peter couldn't even begin to find words to say, but his moans were clearly not controlled by coherent thought, because they carried on with increased intensity. She was waking up slowly - or, she would have been had Peter not been thrusting in and out of her. She gave a sudden gasp and her eyes bolted open, staring at him in confusion and panic.

"P-Peter? What the fuck?" Her voice was high pitched and breathless. She realized what was going on, and tensed in shock, squeezing her ass tight on his cock. The increased pressure made her shudder with involuntary pleasure.

"I'm fucking you, that's what," Peter grunted, driving himself into her. "God you're hot."

Peter had no idea what brought that on - that was his dick talking, and it didn't care much for his Aunt. Peter wasn't about to stop, to pull out, to apologies, when she was feeling so good around him. He could feel her violently shaking, squirming to shove him off of her. Her moans mixed with her grunts, and he could feel her getting ready to scream. His spider-senses shot up, realizing her scream could possibly be heard by the emergency caller.

"No". He said, before aiming his webshooter at her. He rapid fired small burst around her mouth, torso, arms, and neck. Just enough to hold them down.

This made him pause. Peter looked at her, in shock, his dick resting on the entrance to her ass. Peter stared deep into her eyes, and Peter saw the intense lust that he felt reflecting back at him. Arousal, as Peter had never felt it before, flooded through him.

Peter yanked himself out of her ass, and shot his cock deep into her pussy, and the volume of her scream of pain was matched only by his pleasure. Her hands wriggled and flexed at each grinding of his bum, squeezing tight and trying to pull off the sticky trap. Peter held there for a second, before pulling out and slamming back in, his hands driving him into her. Peter began to build up momentum, fucking her hard. Feverish pleasure coiled itself deep inside him, building up at the same rate. May's whole body was flushed, lying there naked and unwilling. Peter squeezed hard on her boob and she groaned with discomfort and fear.

She cried out as Peter fucked her. Her muffled screams of protest reverberated through his heightened hearing. He could hear the words of letting her go clearly. Peter could see she got intense confusion from calling out for "Peter let me go", and fuck, so did Peter.

Her moist warm cunt was heavenly against his raging dick, and Peter shuddered with pleasure. Peter began to stroke her clit with his fingers, her moans becoming more and more urgent. his cock spasmed with sensitivity, as it was overloaded with intense pleasure. Peter rammed into her harder and harder, panting hard and moaning with delirium. Peter could feel an orgasm build up inside him, and judging by the whimpers from his wiggling aunt she knew too.

He could tell it was time to release. Peter gathered every last reserve of energy he had left and thrusted into her as hard as he could, which was more than enough to push him both over the edge. It was released like a devastating tsunami. Thick wads of cum pumped out of him and into her, and her pussy clenched hard out of reflex. Their bodies shook against each other, her tits pressing into his chest. Peter gave one final roaring moan, riding the orgasm on for about a minute before it began to die down. Aunt May choked on the thick webbing locking her lips, and she whimpered as tears flowed down her face like her nephew's cum flowed down her cunt.

Aunt May laid there, and Peter's arms straddled either side of her head so that he was over her, his dick still inside of her. She looked up at him. She winced, seeing the rage of lust within Peter's eyes teeming with life. She was still dizzy from her fall, and knew the spider suit's webs stick on for hours. Peter was going to have his way with her for however long he wanted; Aunt May's eyes glazed over, and she passed out on the bathroom floor.


End file.
